Dudette
by xManiac
Summary: Naruto had a beautiful dark haired girlfriend when he was just a little boy. Her name was Sasuke and Naruto loved her with all his heart. Sadly, she moved away one day and a few years later, she comes back..... as a he. SasuNaru
1. I Want to be Like You

Chapter 1 of Dudette

Summary: Naruto had a beautiful dark haired girlfriend when he was just a little boy. Her name was Sasuke and Naruto loved her with all his heart. Sadly, she moved away one day and a few years later, she comes back... as a he. SasuSeme, NaruUke.

Warning: AU. Yaoi/Slash/BoyxBoy love. Rating will go up. Lemons may be written. Flames unwanted. Constructive Criticism welcome.

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- Only the plot. The characters arent mine.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"I Want to be Like You"**

**"Narutos POV"**

I'm sitting here, drinking my orange flavored Milkis while looking up at my calendar. Said calendar is not updated and is still on the month of April.

It is May now.

Anyway, on this calender is a picture of a little black haired girl wearing a pretty pink dress. Sitting next her, is a little blonde haired boy, who is also wearing a dress. I wonder why.

They're sitting on a bridge with their feet dangling off the edge and it looks pretty romantic. There are the fireflies dancing around them in the dark starry night.

Now, dont get me wrong. I'm not usually this sappy or pathetically romantic or anything. It just sort of reminds me of when I was little. You see, when I was six, I had this girl-friend that I loved with my whole being. You're probably thinking that nobody can find love at that age or that no six year old could even begin to understand what love is...

but you know what? _Screw you. _Who the hell cares what _you _think? Not me, thats for sure.

Anyway, this girl that I'm telling you about...

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Flashback"**

_"Eh! You stupid idiots, get back here, now! Dangit." Sighing, a blonde haired boy with the bluest eyes sat slumped on the ground. He gave a small sniff before getting up to start cleaning himself up._

_They had done it again. Those idiots that claimed to be his friends. Hmph, who needed them anyway?_

_The boy felt small tears well up in the corner of his eyes but refused to let them fall. He clenched his fists before batting away the eggshells his 'friends' had thrown at him. He tried wiping away the yolk and the slimy white stuff from his brand new shirt but his attempts were futile._

_All he wanted was a friend. Even if it was just one. He had never understood why all the kids in his village hated him._

_It wasnt just the children either. Their parents would glare at him everytime he took a small step towards them._

_Uzumaki Naruto, was an outcast and he did not understand why._

_The blonde started to walk towards the forest. There was a small clearing there that was his special spot._

_His and nobody elses._

_In his entire life, Naruto had never owned a single thing. Nothing worth mentioning anyway.. like his empty ramen cup collection. All his clothes were hand-me-downs from charity and he'd never had a home._

_He lived at the orphanage. _

_It wasnt even worth calling it an orphanage either, because there were no other orphans that lived there with him. It was just him and Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei was the only kind soul in the entire village. The only one who cared enough to look him in the eyes and smile. He was his teacher and caretaker and Naruto loved him with all his heart._

_Naruto arrived at his special spot and gave a wide fox-like grin. There was a flowing river there and somebody had built a small bridge over it. The grass was green and baby animals would eventually come seek him out to play. The entire clearing was surrounded by enormous green trees, probably the reason as to why nobody else had found it. _

_The blonde was examining his playgrounds when his eyes caught onto a dark-haired figure. The brunette was about his age and had long black hair and pale skin. She was slumped over with her hands covering her face and it looked like she was crying._

_Naruto growled before stomping over to her._

_"Idiot, you're in my spot! Go away and you's better not tell anybody about this place."_

_The brunette looked up at him and Naruto was surprised to see tears in her eyes. It was making him feel guilty as he watched those obsidian eyes grow impossibly wetter._

_"Hey, you dont have to cry about it, you know. Stupid baby. Go away!"_

_The girl stared at him blankly, her eyes never leaving his._

_"No."_

_"No what? You cant say no! This is **my** spot. Go find your own and leave me alone."_

_The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve and stood up. She was a little shorter than him and stood there with her lips quivering. Without answering, she took off running away through the woods._

_The blonde gave himself a pat on the shoulder and sat down next to a pile of baby bunnies. "What a stupid girl. I sure showed her!"_

_With that said, he lay down against his favorite tree and closed his eyes for a nap._

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

_"Shit. Late again. Iruka-sensei's go'nna kill me."_

_For a six year old, his vocabulary was quite large, especially in the cursing department. It was no surprise, really because it was all he heard when he found himself in the presence of the villagers._

_Naruto ran and ran towards the orphanage where Iruka was undoubtedly waiting for him with his nostrils flared._

_Panting, Naruto didnt slow down and kept running. It was then that he heard the familiar voices of his bully friends and the unmistakable sound of sniffling._

_The boy turned around and saw three figures a few feet away. Two of them were surrounding the third and after squinting, he could see that they were throwing rocks at her. The bullies were huge yet the target was small and was crouching in a defending position. He could see the familiar spiky long hair of the girl he'd seen back at the forest._

_Naruto frowned. Even he knew that it was forbidden to hit a girl. It was some sort of an unspoken rule and he frowned as the two figures continued to hit her._

_"Hey!" Hey... had that come out of his own mouth?_

_The two bullies turned around to face him and sneered. "Well, if it isnt Naruto. Watta ya want? Cant you see we're busy hitting this loser." One of them laughed and kicked the quivering girl._

_Narutos fists clenched and his glare became more heated as he stared hatefully at his two former friends. "Leave her alone! What's she done to you, huh? Stupid bastards, I'm gonna kill you!"_

_The two boys smirked before turning their attention fully on the blonde. Orochimaru laughed before turning to the girl. "Ya see that? Even he thinks you're girly. You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name."_

_Naruto glared at them both before charging at them with his fists clenched tight. Needless to say, it wasnt such a good idea. Orochimaru and his idiot sidekick, Kabuto were bigger and four years older than himself. It wasnt a surprise when Naruto fell down next to the dark haired girl, bleeding and bruising. He closed his left eye and glared up at the duo. Orochimaru looked bored, which meant that he'd leave them alone soon._

_Good._

_The snake-like boy looked at his watch and cursed. "I'm late for dinner, damn. Leave these two shitheads here and go home." Orochimaru sneered at the two before turning around and walking away. Kabuto, his idiotic yet brilliant lackey obediantly headed the opposite way. Funny thing that such a smart boy would make the stupidest mistake to get stuck with Orochimaru as his side partner._

_Naruto sighed and turned around to face the girl and when her face met his, he glared._

_"You're that girl that I saw back at my forest." He grumbled._

_The girl blinked and looked at him before nodding silently._

_"What? Cant you talk?" The questions were now impatient and demanding. He did have a overprotective dolphin waiting for him back home after all, no doubt with a spatula in his hand. It wasnt like Iruka-sensei abused him or anything, no. He was too kind hearted for that. The spatula was just an item to make him look a bit more intimidating. The blonde boy insisted it didnt work. Perhaps it was the way Iruka's eyes and eyebrows were shaped. The poor man just wasnt cut out to be scary looking._

_"Well?" Naruto glared at the girl once more._

_"I.. I can talk... my name's Sasuke."_

_"Sas-suke?" _

_The girl nodded._

_"What a stupid name. Its not a good name for ya 'cause it sounds like a boys name."_

_The girls eyes filled with tears and Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I sorry. What a crybaby. I dont cry. I never cry. You should be more like me."_

_Sasukes eyes lit up slightly and nodded. "I should be more.. more like you."_

_Naruto grinned. "You should!"_

_"Wha.. what's your name?"_

_"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto. Didnt cha hearda me? If you havent, you must be a stupid loser."_

_"I.. heard of you. My father told me to stay away from you."_

_The blonde glared angrily with his fists clenched. "Well, yer fathers stupid!" The girls eyes flashed an angry shade of red for a second before she turned her face to look away. "I dont have to listen to father anymore. He's not here."_

_"Where'd he go?"_

_"He's dead."_

_"Oh." Narutos anger quickly disappeared and in place of that emotion lay understanding. "Well, my mom and dad arent here either... but you see how great I am? I dont need my parents to be great!"_

_A few seconds pass and finally, Sasuke smiled a genuine smile and it was the most beautiful smile Naruto had ever seen. It made the boy blush a little._

_"I.. I want to be great like you, Uzumaki-san."_

_"What are you? Those smart rich idiots or something. Call me Naruto."_

_The girl seemed heisitant before uttering two words that made Naruto, possibly the happiest boy alive._

_"Na-Naruto. Friends?"_

_A grin. A nod. "Yeah. Friends."_

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 1 Fin.

To be continued.

I got lazy and no matter how I wrote the damn chapter, it sounds stupid to me. Constructive criticism please and tell me if you think I need a beta. Dont worry. Sasuke's seme in this story, so quit panicking. Just to make sure you know, Sasuke was always a boy. Naruto, being the cute little moron he is, never realized that his girlfriend had a penis.

Chapter is short and I'm sorry. Hopefully, they'll get longer. A few of Narutos speeches have bad grammer but thats because I wanted him to talk the way his age demands of him. No complaints there please.

Remember, reviews make the world go round.

-Maniac


	2. Her Long Spiky Hair

Chapter 2 of Dudette

I apologize for not updating. My computer is located at the basement and my basement drowned from all the rain we had last month.

I'm not liking the start to this story. I think I wrote it horribly. I wish i were a better writer... i want ice cream. :(

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- Only the plot. The characters arent mine.

Warnings: Profanity and Narutos adorable pompom hat- Dont get smacked.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Her Long Spiky Hair"**

**"Past"**

_"Ne, Sasu-chan? Look at that pink haired girl. Isnt she pretty?" Naruto sighed happily as he watched Haruno Sakura pick flowers a few feet away. She wasnt doing too well, for all that was in her hands were a couple of buttercups and... weed._

_Sasuke meanwhile, looked irritated. "No. She isnt and I told you not to call me that, **Naru**-chan."_

_"Didja sit on a pointy rock or somethin? Why do ya sound so grumpy, **Sasu-chan**?" Naruto frowned when Sasuke glared in Sakuras direction. The blonde looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura._

_"Ooh. Dont worry. I think you're pretty too! Dont get mad." Naruto patted Sasuke on the head._

_"I'm not mad!" The brunette grumbled, slapping away the hand before turning her back to the blonde boy._

_"Yes you are."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"No you're not. ... damnit." Naruto grumbled and glared at the smirking brunette. "Teme."_

_Sasuke rolled her eyes. "Only you dobe, would fall for something like that. Not me though, I'm too smart for that."_

_"Since when are you so.. arrow-gint. What was that word again? Its what Iruka sensei calls Kakashi whenever he's being a smartass."_

_"Its arrogant, dobe and I told you I'd become more like you."_

_"Whatever. You're still a shorty."_

_Naruto grinned when Sasuke looked away, trying to hide her smile. He loved Sasukes smile and usually spent a lot of his time trying to see it. Smiling was a rare thing for Sasuke, even after almost two months of being her friend._

_After an hour went by to fishing, Sasuke finally turned to Naruto, her face looking nervous and hesitant._

_"Na.. Naruto. Do y-"_

_"You're stuttering again. I told you that great people dont do that."_

_"Sorry.. umm." The girl looked up. "Do you? Do you like that Haruno girl?"_

_Naruto frowned in concentration, biting his lips a tiny bit. "I dunno. I think shes pretty. Does that mean I like her?"_

_Sasukes shoulders drooped slightly. "I think so." She was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders._

_"Dont worry, Sasu-chan. I think I like you more." Sasuke looked up and couldnt help but smile when she saw Narutos famous wide grin._

_"Well, okay then."_

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Present"**

The doorbell rang.

It was one am in the morning.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bastards! Damnit, I was dreaming about ramen you fucking 'tards." Naruto was yelling, probably waking up his neighbors in the process.

Well, if he had to be woken up this early, he sure as hell wouldnt be the only one.

Naruto opened his door with a huff. "Kiba, you lard. What the fuck do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The blonde whipped his night cap out of his face, looking utterly ridiculous. The pom pom of a hat was swinging back and forth as he physically demonstrated his displeasure of being woken up at 1 am in the morning.

"Ai, Naruto, cut me some slack here. Hinata forced me out on the couch again. Damn thing is harder than a fuckin rock. Lemme in."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What'd you do this time to poor sweet innocent Hinata?"

Kiba glared. "Nothing! I did nothing, damn you! She's knocked up thats what and her hormones are all over the place. D'ya want to know what I did? I **sneezed **and she told me to get out!"

The blonde sighed before moving aside to let the dog man in. He moved to his closet to get out many squishy blankets for Kiba to sleep on in his bedroom floor. This wasnt unusual, now that it had happened three days in a row. It didnt mean Naruto had to like it.

Finally, he was lying on his bed, listening to Kiba roll around on the blankets for a comfier position. "Naruto?"

"What?" This was said with severe aggitation.

"You know that guy? He's from Sand village and his brother is Tentens fiance who is related to an aunt that is marriage related to Hinatas cousin's husband who is also that cousins cousin."

"No. Who are we talking about?"

"The Kazekage."

"Oh. Why didnt you just say so, idiot?"

"Yeah, well, he's coming here and there's going to be a festival and everything. Many of the Sands elite fighters are going to be there too."

"Wha-what? There hasnt been a festival here in thirteen fucking years. About time. Are you going? 'Cause I am for sure!"

There was a low grumbling sound. "Hinata wont let me. Says her ankles will swell if she walks around the festival too much and all the noise will give her a headache."

"Hah, lucky bastard, arent ya?"

"Whatever."

Kiba turned around sleepily. "Kazekages elite soldiers are go'nna be there. Theres gonna be a lot of that bodygaurd shit cause the Kazekages paranoia. Crazy bastard." The dog mans words were slurred as he quietly fell asleep.

Naruto however, lay back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The last festival that he had been to, he'd gone with Sasuke. It had actually been the last day he'd seen Sasuke. The festival night.

'Che, stupid Sasuke. Probably forgot all about me."

Naruto fell asleep to that thought and he dreamed about obsidian eyes that night.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 2 Fin.

To be continued.

No, I did not get the idea from Uzumaki. Yes, I have read her story. I've read it but I didnt remember it while I was thinking up the plot bunnies.

The inspiration for this story came from my calendar. It is exactly like the one Naruto described last chapter and I didn't realize it was much like Uzumaki's untill after LaLa and Kuroya reveiwed. I'm not much for copying plots because I like unique ones. Uzumaki just used a similar plot wayyy before I did though and I think she's a brilliant writer.

-Maniac


End file.
